


Tiny Hope, Big Heart

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mentioned Barbara/Poppaea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barbara heals in Hilda's house.RP Fic.





	Tiny Hope, Big Heart

Barbara, still small and shrunken but no longer the size of an ant, had been left on the woman's doorstep. She had woken to a cold compress, a blush touching her cheeks, she was still too small, about the size of a fourteen year old child. 

"I'm... sorry."

The Woman smiled.

"Ssshh its okay..."

"W... who are you?"

"My Names Hilda....Hilda Rouse."

The woman said. 

"Barbara... Barbara Wright."

"Nice to meet you Barbara."

Hilda said. Barbara smiled and blushed slightly. 

"Where am I?"

"In my house."

"I don't... understand."

"I found you on my doorstep sweetheart."

Hilda explained. 

"Oh."

A pause then finally. 

"You don't... mind?"

Hilda smiled.

"Not at all."

Barbara smiled softly. 

"How long have I been... out?"

"I'd say about 3 and a half hours my lovely."

"What?"

A pause, then Barbara sighed. 

"Please tell me I didn't say anything stupid?"

"You mentioned something about a Poppaea and a wedding?"

"Oh... well... that's... at least almost sensible."

Hilda smiled.

"You must miss her.... you spoke so lovingly of her...”

"Yes... we've... been apart for a while now."

Hilda smiled and caressed Barbara's face. Barbara murred softly. 

"I think she'd like you..."

Hilda smiled.

"Well...I certainly like her wife to be..."

She said softly. Barbara smiled. 

"You don't have to answer this but are you... down with the lady love?"

Hilda looked at her perplexed.

"I don't think I understand you?"

Barbara blushed but repeated herself, changing her wording. 

"Are you... into women?"

"I have been known to have a dalliance or two in that direction."

"Only two?"

"Yes...just two. I am a married woman you know."

Barbara smiled softly. 

"Well, at least that explains how so gorgeous a woman only had two women fawn over her..."

Hilda smiled.

"Well thank you for the compliment."

"I meant every word."

Hilda smiled and bent down to gently kiss Barbara. Barbara purred as she responded, not bothering to hide just how turned on she was. Hilda smiled, kissing her again before speaking.

"You sure hun? I'm married and you are engaged..."

"Poppaea knows I sleep with special women I meet on my travels... she doesn't mind."

Hilda smiled and kissed Barbara again. Barbara soon began to murr. Hilda deepened the kiss. Barbara's murrs turned into fully fledged purring. Hilda began to undo Barbara's clothes. Barbara smiled and let her, soon buck naked. Hilda murred.

"What a sexy sexy lady."

"I'm glad you think so."

Hilda smiled and began kissing her way down Barbara's body. Barbara mewed wantonly. Hilda murred as she got to Barbara's clit. She softly blew on it and then began to suckle on it. Barbara instantly moaned. Hilda suckled harder. Barbara soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
